1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for identification of telecommunication traffic occupying a pair in a paired cable. The identification encompasses all types of traffic on said type of cable existing at present and planned in the future. Identification of the cable is required inter alia in order to identify the cable itself and in order to avoid disconnection of important connections, e.g. data and alarm connections. The various types of traffic can be identified because of their different frequency ranges and levels.
2. State of the Art
A number of devices for identifying traffic are known. Common to these devices is that electrical filter are used to separate the desired information from the signal. However, electrical filters are expensive and the devices have a complicated structure.